Time To Move On
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Sequel to Unfaithful, I'm A Traitor...You're the only one,I'd be with till the end,When I come undone,You bring me back again,Back under the stars,Back into your arms....Love is always eternal but you just simply have to move on..RobStar BBRae


Hey guys! I am taking a short break from New Starts, Old Pasts. Next time I post the chapter, it should be a long one...

This is the sequel to Unfaithful, I'm A Traitor. Rae and Gar are a couple and Richard is with a new girl...

Time To Move On

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, there was a cool breeze filled with the sent of flowers in bloom and not a cloud in the sky. A couple walked hand in hand on a pathway in the famous Jump City Park. This newlywed couple go by the name of Raven and Garfield Logan. They inhaled the air, endured the breeze, and just loved the time together. What they didn't notice that another couple was walking towards them from the opposite direction. Both of the couples proceeded not noticing eachother until they bumped into eachother. Raven looked up and gasped at the sight of the couple.

_**I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through**_

_**Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all**_

"Richard?" asked Raven astonished especially at the girl clung to his arm. "K...K..ori?"

"Rae, is that you?" asked Richard looking into her purple eyes.

"I can't believe it, you...are...still...here?"

"No, I came back here from Gotham."

"Star..."

"Hello, Raven..." said Kori quietly.

"I thought you were on Tamaran with Xavier..."

At that Kori's eyes were beginning to fill with tears and they were beginning to become red. As if by instinct, Richard put his arms around her and started to soothe her. Raven looked at them in envy...Why! Why did she look at them like that? She was married and they were her friends...only friends...

_**And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you**_

"We're sorry if Rae said anything," said Gar for the first time.

"It's ok, man, it's just..." Richard looked down at the girl in his arms, "X died in a war, the whole planet was destroyed..."

Raven and Gar's eyes widened, "No way man."

"It's true..."

Raven looked at Kori. She had pity on her but also was mad at her. She was supposed to be the one in his arms, she was supposed to be the one he was comforting...No! It was her fault why they couldn't stay together. It was her fault she fell in love...

_**You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms**_

"Kori, look at me, hun, look at me," said Richard soothingly. Raven closed her eyes, she remembered the times he used that voice to soothe her, comfort her. She could almost feel herself in his arms...

"KORI!" exclaimed Richard which broke Raven out of her trance. She looked at the limp figure in his arms.

"Does she usually do that?" asked Raven.

"She's been very emotional ever since that incident...Gar?"

Gar looked up, "Yeah dude?"

"Can you take Kori to that bench over there? I need to talk to Rae about something. Don't worry, Kor will wake up soon."

"OK." With that, Gar took the limp figure from Richard's arms and proceeded to the bench where he laid her down.

_**Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means**_

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

"Rae?" asked Richard. Raven closed her eyes and turned around. She felt tears flowing from her eyes. How could she do this? How could she confront him after all these years? He took the breakup pretty hard and went to Gotham.

"Rae? Are you going to talk to me?" asked Richard again.

Raven immediately turned around and grabbed Richard by his shirt. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TALK TO YOU? DICK, AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, DO YOU THINK I WANT TO TALK TO YOU? THE ONE MAN I HURT SO MUCH!" Immediately, Raven had an emotional breakdown and fell limp into Richard's arms. As if by instinct, Richard started soothing her. Raven instantly felt safe and protected in his arms. She lent deeper and sighed deeply. Why did she have to fall in love?

"Rae, look at me," said Richard. Raven looked up into his sapphire eyes. They looked like the ocean, the sky...

"Dick, I'm sorry, it's just that..." Raven got up from his arms.

"Raven," he sighed extremely deeply, "I know that the break up is hard on both of us, but we both moved on. I went to Gotham, stayed there as president of Wayne Enterprises, dated no one but then found Kori." He looked at her figure on the bench, "She was a wreck. I knew that I couldn't do anything, but I tried anyway. Before you know it, we are a couple..." "And you...married Gar and are pregnant," he said looking at her stomache.

Raven looked away and looked up, trying to hide her tears away. She suddenly felt strong hands on her shoulder. She turned around, "I'm sorry, Dick. It still hurts me more than you will never know..." she said ashamed looking at the ground.

"Don't be ashamed, It hurts me too but it was for the better, you love him, Rae," said Richard cupping one of her cheeks to wipe a tear away, "And...I love Kori. She was so depressed when she found out we were together...and decided to marry a criminal..."

"I'm sorry Dick! I really am..."

Richard pulled Raven into a safe hug with tears forming in his own eyes, "I know you are but we have to move on..." Raven tightened the hug and endured it for as long as she can. They pulled apart, sapphire eyes meeting purple eyes.

"I love you, Raven Logan..." With that, Richard proceeded to where Gar and Kori were. Raven looked at him, tears dried up. She looked at her stomache and up at Richard again. He was right, it was time to move on...

_**I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you**_

That's it folks! I love this story so much! Please review and tell me if you like it too...


End file.
